White Daisy
by noobyaoiwriter
Summary: Every time I see him, my heart beats faster. But, I'm dirty. I screwed up my life. He shouldn't be near me. He's too perfect for that. Why doesn't he stay away? I keep telling him I'm not worth it, but he doesn't listen. Does he WANT to become imperfect?
1. Zexion

I'm sad :( I didn't get any reviews yet. But, I suppose it'll take a while for my story to be known. I'll just have to be patient. Unfortunately, I'm not a patient person. XD Oh well. Here's chapter 1! :D And I mean it this time, I'm NOT submitting 'till I get at least 3 reviews! Come on, people, it's not that hard! Even if it's only one sentence, I'll take it. ;)

* * *

The room spun for a few second as Zexion teetered dangerously. He sat down, or more like fell down, onto his bed. His hands were shaking violently. He needed his fix, badly. But he couldn't get out his needle just yet. He had to wait until his father left for work. His father was very over-protective of him, and had a tendency to barge into his room unannounced. If he found out that his son was an experienced meth user, he'd more than flip out. He'd have a heart attack, most likely. _Please let him leave soon, _he begged in his mind. _So I can make it stop_. He'd gotten hooked on methamphetamine about 2 years ago, and by now he'd needed to inject himself almost daily to stop the withdrawal symptoms. And quite a big fix he needed, no doubt. He would even still be sober after his dose, which was good, considering the over-scrutiny of his father. But when he didn't get his fix, _this_ would happen. First, his hands would start to shake. Then, the rest of him. His head would throb, and we would feel nauseous. 'What does anyone care,_'_ a different voice in his head asked him. 'You're just a meth addict. A druggie. You screwed up your life.' Zexion gritted his teeth and pushed away the annoying little voice. His shaking increased in intensity.

Finally, he heard the front door open and close. He bolted off his bed, grabbed his needle and belt, and injected himself. He sighed with relief as the shaking and nausea left him. He loosened the belt from him arm, and replaced the needle. He sank back onto his bed, then looked over at his reflection in his mirror. He saw a blue-haired, 16-year-old teenage boy, short and very thin, circles under his eyes, black baggy pants, and a black shirt with a black heart with red thorns on it. He sighed, and covered the left side of his face with his blue hair, giving him a somewhat gothic/emo look. Slightly better. 'But you're still a druggie. How long can you hide that like you hide your face?' There was that voice again. _Maybe I'm schizophrenic as well, _he thought dryly.

"Zexion!" A weak voice called to him from behind his closed door. "Coming, Mother!" he called out, forcing cheerfulness. He got up and opened his door, then walked down the hall to his parents' room. His mother was lying in bed, like she was on most days. Her face was flushed with fever, but she shivered. "Zexion, my baby, there you are," his mother said when he approached, smiling weakly. "Are you ok? You've been awfully quiet recently." Zexion's heart twisted. His mother was extremely weak and frail, and stayed in bed a lot. One of the reasons why his father was so careful about Zexion. She didn't care about her own health, and only worried about her son, and her husband knew it. It was his way of taking care of her. He really did love her, but he worked a lot, so couldn't care for her. He made sure that her son was ok instead. But Zexion really cared about his mothers health, it worried him deeply. But that was one of the reasons why he'd started on meth in the first place, to escape it all. All of his worries of her, and of his grades, and everything else. "I'm fine, Mother. You should be worrying about yourself. You're shivering; let me get you another blanket." She shook her head fiercely. "I don't need one." She was stubborn. She always was. Zexion's heart twisted with pity again. "Then at least eat something! I'll make you some soup," he pleaded with her. She relented eventually, and Zexion gave her a kiss on her burning cheek before leaving for the kitchen.

As he waited for the soup to finish, Zexion let his mind wander. Unfortunately, that allowed the voice to come back once again. 'You're a hopeless druggie. How can you continue to care for your sick mother like this? Sooner or later, she'll find out, and it'll only make her worse.' He frowned viciously. _Shut up_ he hissed in his mind. _What could I do about it now? '_You could stop.' Zexion had no answer for that.

It was true, he could stop, he conceded as he took the soup to his mother, gave her another kiss, and then retreated back to his room. But, he saw no purpose to stopping now. What was there in stopping now, after two years? _I already fucked up my life. Why not just live with it, like I'm supposed to?_

* * *

The next day, Zexion had to get up at 6:00 in the morning. It was the first day of school. Great. _Six and a half torturous hours of several thousand kids who don't give a damn, and teachers who don't know shit about their subjects but pretend that they do. Yay. _He sighed as he shrugged his 20 pound backpack onto his shoulders and grabbed his keys. He said goodbye to his mother, who was in bed for the day again, and then trudged outside to his car. He drove to school slowly, not wanting to get there early and wait with nothing to do. But no matter how slowly he drove, he couldn't turn a ten minute drive into a thirty minute one. He parked in the parking lot and reached his first classroom with a full ten minutes to spare. Yet to his surprise, he wasn't the first one in the room. There was one other boy, a blond-haired boy with a hairdo that looked like a cross between a mullet and a mohawk. Zexion didn't even need to see the boy's face to know who it was. Demyx.


	2. Demyx

Heeey, people! Here it is, the second chapter, complete with Demyx yummy-ness! ^u^ I'm sorry it took so long. ^^; I actually had it done about a week ago, but because of my stupid science grade, I was grounded. *sour face* stupid parents... Anyways, I got 4 whole reviews! Yay, the show can now go on! :D Thank you to Xxninny435xX, Anon:), luckless-is-me, and SilverNena for reviewing! :3 Let's see 5 reviews for this chapter now! Come on, people, you can do it, it's not that hard! ;)

Demyx O'Donohue. The smartest, coolest, most talent, and DEFINITELY the most popular boy in the 11th grade, no, in the whole school. Demyx, the only kid in the room besides Zexion. . . . Oh, fuck no. NOT a good thing. Zexion was about to just walk back out and hide in the bathroom or something until more people came, but of course Fate wanted to torture him some more, because Demyx chose that moment to turn and face him. Fuck. Zexion cursed the cruel gods who laughed in his face as Demyx took a step towards him.

It's not that he hated the popular blond. Quite the contrary; Demyx dazzled him as much as anyone else. No, more than everyone else. Much, much more. To be entirely specific, the boy completely blew Zexion's mind. He was falling for Demyx, and falling hard. But that exactly _was_ the problem, in Zexion's mind. This totally . . . golden student, smart _and_ cool, was _way_ too good for him. Completely out of his league. _League? _Zexion scoffed in his mind. _A fucked-up druggie HAS no league. They deserve no one._ Zexion was making up excuses not to quit, but, truth be told, he _hated _it. He just felt so . . . dirty. Unclean. _Contaminated._ And Demyx was completely clean. Sterile. Untouched. Like a perfect, blossoming little white daisy. Innocent and carefree. No matter how much Zexion liked him, _loved _him, how could he possible bear staining his perfection, even just to get to talk to him? Never. It would be like cracking his own heart open, purposefully. He may be a druggie, but he wasn't a masochist, and Demyx didn't deserve becoming imperfect.

But karma always bites back, and now Zexion was just going to have to crack his heart open anyways. Maybe he should've expected this. Damned karma.

Demyx stopped a few feet away, blinding the already dumbfounded teen with his perfect smile. Zexion blinked rapidly, desperately scrabbling to think of a way to salvage the situation. But, presently being completely moonstruck by a completely perfect boy standing in front of him, no such brilliance came to him. Aside from the fluttering and skipping of him heart, the only think that could occupy his mind were those mesmerizing ocean green eyes . . .

_Snap out of it! _He blinked again, dazed, and then realized that Demyx was looking at him expectantly. Did he maybe ask him something? " Um . . . u-uh . . . what?" he stammered, like the total idiot that he was. He mentally cursed himself for behaving like this. Totally unacceptable. Demyx frowned ever so slightly, giving him a weird look. _Maybe he'll think I'm crazy and walk away, _Zexion thought hopefully. But, of course, he had no such luck. " I said, 'Hey, Zexion. What are you doing here so early?'" Damn his rotten luck. " I . . . had nothing better to do, I guess. I could ask you the same question, Demyx," he murmured, looking away. He had to really fight not to flinch as he said Demyx's name. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Demyx shrug and look down at the floor. " I had nothing better to do either, I guess . . ." he said quietly.

Luckily, Fate was done torturing him for the moment, as a swarm of kids started arriving, including, thank God, Demyx's talkative best friend, Axel Flynn. _Well, maybe that wasn't SO bad, _Zexion conceded as he found the seat with his name on it and hid himself behind a book as usual. _But, I suppose I'll keep away for a while just in case . . . _His thought was lost, however, by Demyx taking his seat as well - right in front of him. . . . Fuck. Holy fucking _shit. _Fate really loved torturing him, didn't it? Zexion had to stare at the back of Demyx's perfect head for 50 minutes a day? Pure fucking torture. Could it get any worse? Yeah, it probably could. Damn Fate.

Looking back later, Zexion could really say how he survived the next 50 minutes. But somehow, he did so without going insane, and as soon as the bell rang, he bolted out the door. He escaped to the library and stayed there for the rest of the day, not bothering with any more tedious classes. But, just as soon as he thought it safe and was moving to leave for the day, his luck betrayed him once again. " I knew I'd find you here, of all places." A slightly put out looking Demyx appeared, blocking the only exit. Zexion stopped short and looked down at the carpet. He wouldn't let his thoughts escape him this time. " Yeah, so what? What do you want, Demyx?" he hissed without looking up. _What do you want from ME? Why me? _Demyx's usually cheerful and bubbly voice was now laced with concern - a very, VERY bad sign. He was concerned about Zexion. Zexion, of all people. " You left so . . . quickly. And you didn't show up to any other classes the whole day . . . Are you okay, Zexion?" he asked anxiously. Zexion had to grit his teeth to keep from laughing like a maniac. Was he okay? No, he was fucking NOT okay. But that shouldn't matter to perfect golden boy Demyx. He took a deep breath, looking up and glaring at the blond. " You shouldn't ask me that, Demyx. You couldn't care." He saw Demyx frown again. " Why not?" Zexion swept past him without looking back. " Because I'm not worth caring about."


	3. A New Complication

Heeeey, everyone! ^^; Eheheh. Well, I'd meant to submit this like THREE WEEKS AGO, but the stupid open office saved it as a corrupt file. D : So I had to RE-TYPE the WHOLE darn thing and I was really too lazy for a while, and I kept putting it off. But, I FINALLY got off my lazy BUTT and re-typed it! :D YAYZ! So, here it is. Chapter 3. This one is more focused on Zexion's background, his thoughts, and his family. I hope it's good, because the first time I wrote it, it was REALLY emotionless and purely analytical, so I changed it. Hope it's better! : ) Let's see another 5 reviews for this one, huh? ; ) Tell me what you think! BTW, Zexion's father is NOT a character from KH, he was made up. : )

I forgot to do these! D: DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Zemyx and AkuRoku would be real, Kairi would be dead, Riku would be mine, and no orgy members would ever die. :D But, alas, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. T-T But I do own the plot! YAYZ! XD

* * *

As soon as Zexion got home, he briefly checked on his mother - she had enough strength to sit up and listen to him lie easily about his first day of school - and then shut himself in his room with a nice stack of good, thick books. Books were his only escape from this nightmare of a life - except for the meth, of course. He loved getting lost in the words, losing himself and his troubles inside tales of deceit, action, romance, and adventure. With all of the books he read, he might've been considered a genius. But, he lacked the incentive to actually _do well_ in school, so a lot of people just thought he incompetent. But, he didn't mind; it was better this way. It kept attention away from him. He was halfway through his first - and favorite - book, when suddenly his father barged in his room.

Zexion's father was a big man. He was tall and also slightly muscular, with short blue hair and penetrating icy blue eyes; the same eyes as Zexion's eyes except harder, sharper. He always wore a suit and tie, and was away at work - as the head Oblivion Inc, the largest business in all of Radiant Garden - for 15 to 16 hours a day. He always talked in a professional, business-like voice, even at times like this, when speaking to his youngest son.

" Zexion." he greeted the blue-haired teenager. Zexion noted his page number and then set his book aside. " Hello, Father." he responded obediently. His father was a very serious man, and he demanded that Zexion show him the utmost politeness and respect at all times. Zexion waited patiently for him to say what he wanted to say. He cleared his throat and self-consciously adjusted his tie - an extremely rare indication of being unsure. " ...How was your first day of 11th grade?" he finally asked nervously. This surprised Zexion - he'd only cared about his son's grade if Zexion was failing something - but his face gave away nothing. " It went well, Father." he lied calmly. " Why do you ask?" His father seemed to be struggling to find the right words. " Well.... it's just that.... I....." he sighed, and sat down in a chair facing Zexion. Suddenly his normally professional voice sounded uncharacteristically parental. " It's just.... well, I know I'm almost never around to take care of you and your mother - and believe me I wish that didn't have to be so - but this past year and a half or so, I've noticed that you've.... changed, I guess it is. You still take care of your mother very carefully, thank goodness for that, but the rest of the time you're holed up in here, more inside the world of books than out in the real world. You're always wearing all black, you changed your hairstyle, and you seem totally anti-social. At first, I thought, or hoped rather, that it was just a phase. But... it's lasted so _long_.... I don't know if it'll end or not. Zexion.... are you ok? Are you really, truly ok? Or did something.... serious happen?"

Zexion stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, completely shocked. The druggie side of him was thinking _oh, fuck, he suspects something, _but the only thing that could run through the normal side of his was _holy crap, he really DOES care... When did this happen? _His father watched him anxiously, waiting. After a moment, Zexion regained control and held up one pointer finger. " It's.... hard to explain. Give me a minute to think, Father." he requested calmly. His father nodded, relieved. Zexion sat there for a long moment, just marveling. _He does care. He really does. _Zexion wasn't sure whether to curse him out or hug him. He suddenly felt like crying and confessing to everything. But that would be a bad idea._ Focus! Think about that later! _He reminded himself.

Zexion racked his brain, trying to decide what he could say and what he couldn't. _Well, I can't tell him about the drugs, obviously. Besides, I don't think he would be able to handle that. _With a jolt, he realized that _he_ cared about his father, too. He used to not care. He used to love the times when his father was away, because then he could be alone, be sad and depressed all alone. _But... he cares about me. He's been watching, worrying about me. He sounds like a normal parent. Like... how I'd always wanted it. _He'd never cared to admit, but he'd lost count of how many times he'd wished his father would pay more attention to him, especially when he was younger. _All this time... _He felt choked up, like he couldn't breathe right. He had to fight to keep from crying. He swallowed hard, but the choked up feeling was still there. He took a deep breath, fighting. After a moment, he managed to regain control, and go back to thinking. _I can't tell him I'm worried about Mom. That.... would be bad. What else has happened in the last few years? _He thought hard, trying to remember. Suddenly, an image came to him. Two boys, one with blue hair and one with brown. _That's it! My brothers!_

Zexion had two older brothers. Saix and Lexaeus. Saix was the oldest, with long blue hair. He was 20, and he'd left for college about 2 and a half years ago. He and Zexion hadn't been the _closest_ of brothers, but they never fought, and Saix looked out for him when he needed it. Lexaeus was a year younger than Saix, with brown hair. He was tall and muscular, even more so than their father. He was tough, but quiet and smart like Zexion. They'd been _very_ close. They'd often be together, talking or reading, or just hanging out. Zexion had never really been good at making friends, so he'd clung to Lexaeus for company. But he, too, left for college, about a year and a half ago. _That's at about the right time. And I _do _miss him, a lot. He was like a best friend that moved away. ....Well, that settles that. How to say it, though? I have to sound normal._

The whole thought process had taken only a moment for Zexion's highly advanced - and highly underused - brain. He locked gazes with his father and took a deep breath before beginning. He was extremely careful to sound like a _normal _kid who missed his wonderful brothers he'd looked up to _so_ much. " Well, Father, you see the thing is.... well, you know how Saix and Lexaeus left for college?" His father blinked, confused. This obviously wasn't along the lines he was thinking. That could be a good thing _or _a bad thing. Zexion went through the best way to say it in his head, while he waited for his father to speak. It took only a few moments. " Yes, I remember. You were close to both of them, but more so to Lexaeus, right?" Zexion nodded, smiling as if at good memories. " That's right. Well, they haven't really stayed in touch, have they? Not even by phone. They never visit, or anything. I miss them, that's all. It's lonely here without them, I guess. I've never been very good at making new friends, you know that. I never meant to be anti-social, but I just don't have anyone to talk to anymore." He looked down at the floor, blinking back a tear. It was all true, he realized. None of it was a lie. He'd never admitted it, even to himself, but now he saw it was true. How many times had he wished he could confide in someone? Have someone to talk to?

When his father didn't respond immediately, Zexion lifted his gaze match his father's own blue eyes. After a minute, his father sighed and frowned almost sourly. " Of course it was something so simple. I should've guessed. I'm sorry if I overreacted, son." Zexion's eyes widened and he shook his head. " You didn't overreact, Father. Any parent would be worried, I'm sure." he said. That one wasn't a lie either. His father smiled, glad to know Zexion thought he was a good father. He'd probably been doubting that a lot recently. " Well, I'm glad you told me, Zexion. Maybe we can get them to visit." he offered. Zexion smiled. " That would be great." he said softly. He wanted so badly to see them again, to hear their voices. Especially Lexaeus. But suddenly he saw a huge flaw in that plan. " But maybe we should wait until Christmas, that way none of us have to miss school or work." he said hastily. His father nodded. " Good point." He suddenly checked his watch urgently. " I gotta go now. We'll talk more later, ok? Bye!" Zexion just managed to respond before he was suddenly alone in his room. He heard the front door open and close, and then breathed a sigh of relief and let himself fall backwards onto his pillow with a frustrated groan. " Well, Zexion," he mumbled to himself, " you needed a good reason to quit the meth. Here it is. You've got three months. Good luck."


	4. Withdrawal Symptoms

Here it is, finally! :D Chapter 4! :D Yeah, so after I submitted the AkuRoku chapter, I say down and was just like ' I'm going to do this RIGHT NOW! ' And I did! xD As soon I got past the first few sentences, it all just came flooding in! ^w^ Thank you, oh wonderful Zexion muse! I worship the air you breathe! xD *looks around self-consciously* o.o; uhhh, well ANYWAYS so this chapter has a cliffie! *evil smile* Heheheheh! *shot repeatedly, ish dead* X_x Ow...

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Zexion, Axel, and Demyx would've NEVER died. Or Xigbar. Oh, and Kairi would be dead. But, alas, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Darn.

* * *

The next morning, Zexion stayed home. He didn't dare go to school, in case Demyx found him again. When his father came into the kitchen and found Zexion there, he frowned but didn't say a word. Zexion often skipped a day here and there. He did it whenever he really needed to think. But today he had a different reason, though he'd never tell his father that. And as long as his grades didn't suffer, his father had no problem with him skipping. But he couldn't skip two days in a row, though.

The next day, as Zexion was driving to school, he contemplated hiding in the bathroom all day, or maybe the library again. He did NOT want to face Demyx. _Why was he acting like he cared? He's not supposed to care about a druggie like me. He's supposed to steer clear of a guy like me.... _But he knew he couldn't hide all day. Demyx would come looking for him again. He sighed as he got out of the car. He was early again. Maybe he could at least hide until the bell rang. " Hey, Zexion!" Fuck. There goes that idea. He turned around slowly. Demyx and Axel were walking over. Double fuck. There was two of them. They came to him. Demyx was smiling that golden smile that made Zexion's hard beat so much faster. Axel was just eyeing Zexion critically. " Who's this, Demyx?" he asked his best friend. " This is Zexion." Demyx introduced. " Zexion, this is-"

" I know who he is." Zexion interrupted. There was a moment of silence. _I won't talk unless you make me,_ Zexion thought stubbornly. Demyx's amazing smile was gone now, thankfully. Hopefully Zexion wouldn't get moonstruck again. He tried hard to focus on a cloud behind the blond boy's head, but he kept drifting back to his aqua green eyes.

" Where were you yesterday? You didn't come to school." Demyx asked. " ....I stayed home. My mother wasn't feeling well. I was looking after her." he lied.

" Oh. That's nice of you." Zexion blinked.

" It happens often." he said. That _was_ true. Any time his mother was particularly weak, he would stay home and look after her. " Umm, so what's up, Zexy? Can I call you Zexy?"

_Call me whatever you want....._ " No."

Demyx frowned

" Oh. Ok, then. Can I call you Zex?"

_Sure....._ " No."

Axel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

" Can we call you Zexion?" he asked sarcastically.

" No," Zexion said, just to be spiteful.

Axel glared at him.

" Remind me why you wanted to come talk to him again?" he asked his best friend.

Demyx blinked and frowned.

" I thought he would want to talk. But I guess not.

_I do want to talk! I'll talk to you forever._ " Nope. Sorry." He turned away. " I thought I told you the other day. You shouldn't be around me."

" And why not?" There was a challenge in Demyx's voice.

" ....Because." Zexion took a step away from them, but then froze. Demyx had grabbed his arm lightly. His stupid heart was fluttering twice its normal speed. The blood rose to his face, and he cursed his teenage hormones. " Let go of me." he hissed through gritted teeth.

" No." His beautiful, perfect voice sounded stubborn. " Tell me. Why do you think such things?" Zexion yanked his arm away. It felt like a dozen needles were pricking his skin where Demyx touched it. Zexion glared at him.

" You don't want to know." he said darkly. " Trust me."

" Try me." There was a challenging glint in his eyes.

" No. I won't do that to you."

" What do you mean?"

" ......"

" Tell me!"

" NO! Just stop asking already!" Zexion shouted.

Demyx flinched, surprised. Zexion was shaking with anger. Then his vision swam, and the shaking increased. _Shit! I haven't gotten my fix yet! _Zexion took a step back, unsteady. Demyx looked worried now. " Zexion? Are you okay?" he asked. His voice sounded far away. Zexion clenched his teeth and fought. He was getting dizzy now. He fell to his knees, shaking. " Go away, Demyx!" he said through his clenched teeth. Demyx's eyes were wide with shock.

" What's wrong, Zexion? Zexion?"

" Get away from me, Demyx!" Zexion insisted. He curled into a ball on the ground, putting his shaking hands to his stomach. He felt like he was going to hurl. " Go! Now!" Demyx didn't move. Axel took a step back. " He looks like he's going to pass out. Maybe I should get the nurse....." the voice sounded from somewhere far, far away. Zexion's vision started fading, and the last thing he saw was Demyx kneeling over him anxiously before he passed out.

* * *

Ooooh, what's going to happen next? O.O You'll find out soon enough, but first, REVIEW! I want six reviews, and I won't update until I get them! ;)


	5. Why?

So, I asked for SIX reviews, right? I got 4 within a few hours, 3 more the next day, and another 3 today. I was like HOLY POTATO SALAD! O.O Thank you so much, people! I love you all forever! ^w^ So as soon as I saw that, I was like 'I'd better get writing!' So I sat down and pulled this outta my butt. Hope you all like it! :D Thanks to With-All-Hearts, luckless-is-me, yuz, Espresso Marie, some body, AoiBaraKa, daniclone, Raven, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, and Hatsuka-chan! ^w^ Here's your reward. :D

DISCLAIMER: I own a Demyx plushie! :D But I don't own Kingdom Hearts. TT_TT

* * *

" Look, Dem, I know you're worried about him, but we're supposed to be in class right now."

" I'm not gonna leave him here alone! I'm at least staying until the nurse gets back."

" Dem...."

" You don't have to stay, Axel. Go talk to Roxas if you want."

" No, I'm sticking with you. Roxas will understand. He always does."

As Zexion slowly returned to consciousness, the voices talked. But they didn't make sense. It must've been Demyx and Axel, but who were they worried about? It must've been another of their friends. Right? It.... it couldn't be him, right? No, that was impossible. They're not supposed to care about him.

Zexion slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dimly lit room, with a bunch of beds. The nurse's office. Demyx and Axel were faced away from him, their heads together.

" Axel, I know you don't really like him that much," Demyx was saying. " You don't have to stay."

" Dem, you're my best friend. Just because I don't really like Zexion, doesn't mean I won't stay with you while you look after him." Axel sounded determined. There was silence for a moment.

" ....Thanks, Axel."

" Hey, best friends forever, got it memorized?"

" Yeah. Always."

Zexion couldn't believe it. They _were _talking about him. What sort of fucked-up world did he wake up in? " ....Demyx? Axel?" His voice was raspy and dry. They both turned around. Demyx blinked, and smiled that amazing smile of his. " Zexy! You're awake!" he said happily. Why did he call him Zexy? Why was he happy? Why did he care? Why..... why? " Why are you here?" Demyx's face fell. He still looked so perfect that Zexion's heart ached. " Well, why wouldn't I be? I was worried about you. You just.... collapsed." Zexion closed his eyes, sighing. " So?" he asked quietly. " So..... what else is there?" Demyx's voice sounded confused. " Why do you care about me?" He opened his eyes and glared at the blond. " Why the fuck do you care? You're not supposed to care!" Demyx took a step back, shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but his friend cut him off. " What? What the hell do you mean? You should more grateful! Demyx carried your sorry ass all the way here!" he snapped, annoyed. Zexion blinked. " I already told you." He looked back to Demyx. " You don't want to know. It wouldn't be fair to you. It would make you..... imperfect." _There, I said it. Happy?_ " Imperfect? Zexy, no one's perfect." Demyx said. " No, that's not true. You _are_ perfect, Demyx. You're a perfect student, with all A's. You're the most popular boy in school. All the girls want you. Gay guys want you too. You can sing, and play guitar. You're just damn _perfect!_ And I don't want to ruin it for you!" Now he was shouting. Demyx looked shocked. " ....Zexy, I....." he stopped. Then he started again. " Zexion, I'm not perfect. No one is perfect. And there are plenty of better people than me." Zexion scoffed. " Modest, too." he said sourly. Demyx sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. " Zexy..... just tell us. Please." Zexion wanted to look away, but those ocean-colored eyes were drawing him in. They were so beautiful, so perfect.... just like him. Zexion felt his will slip away like water running through his fingers. " No..." he insisted, his defense sounding weaker than before. " Please?" Demyx looked so pleading. Damn his hormones. He sighed. " Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." he mumbled in defeat. Demyx smiled, his eyes sparkling. " Thank you, Zexy." he said triumphantly. " Don't call me that." Zexion muttered.

" My mother is a very weak person. Often she stays home in bed. I take care of her." Zexion began. He was now sitting up. Demyx had offered to help when he saw how Zexion struggled, but he refused to let the blond boy touch him. " My father is worried too, but he works long hours. He's the head of Oblivion Inc. He trusts me to take care of her. I don't mind though. I worry about her health, and I take good care of her. My two brothers, Saix and Lexaeus, used to help, but they went off college two years and one year ago, respectively. Anyway, about two years ago, I was.... depressed, I guess you could call it. I thought my life pretty much sucked. Boy, was I wrong. It's worse now. Two years ago, I-" he hesitated. Axel was leaning against the wall, listening but not looking like he really cared. Demyx was still sitting on the edge of the bed. " Go on," he encouraged. _Why? Why does he care? Why....? _" Before I go on, promise me something." he said, before he lost his nerve. Demyx blinked. " What?" Zexion hesitated again. " Well, just promise me you'll tell me why you care about me after I'm done." he said in a rush. Demyx was silent for a moment. He looked over at Axel, who shrugged. " Tell him, don't tell him, I don't care either way." the redhead sounded indifferent. Demyx looked back over at Zexion. " ....I promise," he said finally. Zexion blinked, wondering what that was about. _It doesn't matter,_ he decided, _he's going to tell me why, so it doesn't matter. _" Well, two years ago, I.... I just got fed up with it all. I was tired about caring about my grades, and my mother's health, and how my father wasn't around much. One day, I found this guy, his name is Xemnas. He's one of the biggest dealers in town. He started talking to me, telling me how great it was. He gave me a dose of meth for free. It took it all away. All of my worries. I could finally get away from it all. It was.... wonderful. After that, I couldn't stop. I've been getting it from him for two years. I don't know how I've managed to keep it a secret so long. But anyway, I hadn't gotten my fix yet this morning. The withdrawal symptoms were the worst I've ever had. I've never passed out before."

There was silence for a minute. Demyx looked shocked. Even Axel did. Zexion turned away, ashamed. He was surprised to feel a tear rolling down his cheek. Was he crying? _I haven't cried in years._ " I'm fucked up, Demyx. My life is screwed. That's why I wanted you to stay away from me. You're perfect, Demyx, and you don't deserve to be stained by my _dirtiness._" He looked down at his hands. " I haven't felt clean in two years, Demyx. I feel contaminated. Diseased. And I did it to myself. I have no one to blame but me." There was silence for another minute. Then Zexion felt arms around his middle. He looked down. There was no mistaking that bubble watch. His heart hammered in his rib cage. Demyx.... was hugging him? He nearly fainted again. " ...W-what are you doing?" he whispered in disbelief. A teardrop fell onto the watch. Was he crying too? " Oh, Zexy, I'm so sorry!" Zexion couldn't believe his ears. Why was he apologizing? " For what?" he asked, dazed. " I'm sorry all that happened to you, and your life's been shit, and you feel that way. I never thought it was like that for you." Now he really couldn't believe his ears. Was he dreaming? Demyx... cared that much? Demyx felt _sorry_ for him? He's not supposed to care. He's supposed to leave and never look back. He's supposed to leave a druggie like him alone. He supposed to. Isn't he?

Zexion shook his head, pulling away from Demyx. " No, why are you saying that? Why.... do you care? Why? You're not supposed to care. Why?" His voice shook. Demyx wiped away his tears, and looked over at the slate-haired boy. " I'm not supposed to? What in the world would make you think that? Of course I care. I've liked you for a long time, Zexion."

.....What?

* * *

YAY, another cliffie! *ish shot* X_x Okay, I'm pretty sure it's the last cliffie for a while, please don't kill me! DX I want 8 reviews, please! Get 'em in, and I'll get the next one in! ;)


	6. Maybe

Tadaa~ :D You guys did it! You reached the number of reviews I wanted before I left! :) You all get a reward! I'd finished this chapter yesterday, and I was waiting for the last review, checking my email like every ten minutes. You all have Xxninny435xX to thank for giving me the last review early this morning! ^w^ And thanks to SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, LizzieParker, IM ON CAPS XD (very sorry, but it won't let me put in your .'s in your name! :( ), With-All-Hearts, S h m i l e y's He a rt (sorry to you too. It doesn't like the .'s for some reason! Forgive meh! :( ), and EspressoMarie! :D You guys all deserve this next chapter! ^u^

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it? I don't own anything but the plot. T_T

NOTE: If you NEVER read my afterthought at the bottom, NOW is the time to read it, please! Kthnx! ;)

* * *

What?

_What?_

For a minute, all Zexion could was stare at Demyx, dumbfounded. "What... you.... I.... _what?_" he spluttered. There must be something wrong with his hearing. Demyx _didn't_ just say that. He _didn't_. It's impossible. Unbelievable. Unthinkable. Incomprehensible. Zexion backed away from Demyx like a frightened animal. He backed up to the wall and slid to the floor. "You.... like.... me?" he said faintly. Now Demyx looked concerned. "....Yeah. I do. I have for a long time." He looked like he was going to say more, but Zexion shook his head violently. "No. That's not true. You're lying! LIAR!" he screamed. Demyx was beginning to look very alarmed. "Zexy, what-"

"NO! Don't say anything else! I don't want to hear your lies! You can't like me! I'm not worth it! I'm not worth liking! Demyx, you're perfect. You can't like a fuck-up like me! You can't! You're lying! You're.... you were faking this whole time weren't you? It was a joke, wasn't it? To make fun of me? Go on, admit it! That's all everyone does! I don't believe it! I trusted you! I told you everything! I knew I shouldn't have. A perfect guy like you _can't_ care about a guy like me!" Zexion covered his ears and shut his eyes tight, blocking Demyx's lying words, his beautiful, lying face. "Go away! Tell your friends your joke worked. Tell them you actually had me convinced for a while. Laugh at me with them. Go on! I deserve it! Leave me alone!"

He waited one minute. Two minutes. Three. He opened his eyes. They were both gone. He sighed. His tears came again, hot and bitter. It was all a lie. He'd been tricked. Demyx tricked him. He lured Zexion in with his honey-smooth voice, and then sprung the trap. He couldn't believe it. _I told you everything. I told you something no one else knows. I... trusted you. But of course it was a lie. Why wouldn't it be? You're golden. I'm shit. I was so damn moonstruck, I gave in to your pretty, lying eyes. _He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees and just sat there, head down, letting the tears flow.

After who knew how long, he finally stopped crying. He still just sat there for another minute, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. When he was calm, he shakily stood up. He looked over at the clock. It was halfway through the third class of the day. _I'll just stay here for the rest of the day. I don't think I'd be able to handle going to class right now. _He went back over to the bed and laid down, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

Not too long after that, the nurse came back. She looked over at him as she walked in the door. "Oh, you're finally awake. I'm sorry, but there was an emergency down by the Gym. Weren't those two boys looking after you?" Zexion nodded. "They were here when I woke up. They left when they were sure I'd be okay," he lied. The nurse smiled brightly. "Oh. Okay then. Do you feel okay to go back to class?" Zexion shook his head. "I don't think so. My head feels like it's splitting in half." That wasn't necessarily a lie. His head _did_ hurt, but not for the reason she'd think, and that wasn't why he wanted to stay. The nurse frowned. "Oh. Do you want me to get you some ice?" she offered. He shook his head again. "I'll just lay here for a while, see if I feel better in a little bit. If not I'll just go home." The nurse nodded. "If you go home, get a ride from someone else. You shouldn't drive if your head hurts." she warned. "I know." Zexion responded. The nurse went into her office and closed the door quietly. Zexion turned over on his side, curling up in a tight ball. _Like anyone would ever want to give me a ride,_ he thought. He closed his eyes. Another tear fell onto the bed sheet.

He was still lying there, just like that, when the last bell rang. The day was over. _Finally._ He stiffly uncurled from his ball, then stood up and passed a hand over his face wearily. The nurse's office was on the other side of the school from the parking lot. He'd have to brave all of the most crowded hallways. He cautiously poked his head out the door. There was no one in this hall yet. He made his way down it, keeping flat to the wall. When he got halfway to the corner, the crowd arrived. The usual giant mass of kids all going the same way, and bringing him along with them. He kept his head down as he wove through the throng, in case anyone recognized him.

He finally got to the parking lot, and looked around for his car. He headed towards it, still keeping his head down. When he got to it, he stopped in his tracks. There was someone sitting next to the driver's side door. Zexion took another step forward, then another. He caught a glimpse of blond hair. His heart stopped. "Demyx?" he said in disbelief. The boy looked up. It was indeed Demyx, but his eyes were red and his face was tear-stained. "You couldn't have left early, so I came to wait." His usually beautiful voice was cracked and hoarse. Zexion's eyes widened. "What happened to you?" he gasped. Demyx sniffled and looked down at the ground. "....Zexion... did you really think I was lying? Why would you think that?" he asked softly. Zexion flinched in surprise. He was silent for a moment. "Of course I think that." he whispered. "Why? Because I'm a fuck-up, Demyx. I'm a piece of shit, and you're the most perfect guy in the whole world. You can't like me. You just can't." Demyx looked back up at him, angry now. "Stop saying that!" he said sharply.

"Stop saying what?"

"That you're a fuck-up! Stop saying that! You're not! So you made a mistake. Big deal!"

"It _is_ a big deal!" Zexion hissed. "It's not _just_ a mistake. It's the worst mistake anyone could ever make. And it's a mistake that I've been making for _two years, _fully aware that it was a mistake, and fully capable of stopping! Yet, I didn't! I still haven't! My life is screwed! I'm going to end up in jail, at worst. At best, I'll be living on the streets because my job won't pay enough, and I'll be spending all my money on _drugs_ and I won't pay bills. I'm the same as every other druggie in the world, Demyx! Why would things end up any different for me?" he was screaming again now. Demyx stood up, and took a step closer. "Who says all of that will happen? You can stop it from happening!" he growled.

"I could, but I won't. No one's given me any reason too. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm selfish, Demyx. I'm not going to go through hell by withdrawal symptoms for no damn reason!"

"You've got plenty of reasons. And you're not selfish, Zexion. Didn't you say you take care of your mother every day? A selfish guy wouldn't do shit for their sick mother, not without _good reason._ Why don't you just accept what I said! Every word I said was true! I'm not cruel. I don't play sick jokes like that. I said it, and I meant it!"

Zexion was silent for a moment. "You couldn't have meant it. It's not possible." he stated. Demyx scowled. He came up to the blue-haired teenager, his eyes glinting sharply. "You think so, huh?" he said quietly. He grabbed the other boy's shoulders and pulled him close, so close Zexion could feel Demyx's breath on his neck. "You're wrong." Demyx whispered. His voice was silky sweet again, musical and perfect. "You're wrong." he repeated, his beautiful face coming closer every second, until their lips met.

Zexion's eyes widened. He froze in place. His heart, his stupid heart, was fluttering madly. _No. Stop. You can't do this. You're not supposed to.... _He was melting like butter. His protests were falling away. Why wasn't Demyx supposed to do this? Why was Demyx a liar? Zexion couldn't think straight. When Demyx pulled away, the blue-haired teenager gasped, lightheaded. He'd forgotten to breathe. Demyx took a step back, smiling now. His smile was just the same as ever, shining and perfect. His eyes sparkled. "Do you believe me now?" he asked softly. Zexion slowly raised his hand to his lips. They tingled slightly. His hand was shaking, but not from withdrawal. He slowly sank to the ground, letting his hand fall back to his side. "Why? Why do you like _me_? Why me? Why not someone.... better?" Demyx sighed, and held out a hand to Zexion. Zexion hesitated for a second, then took his hand. Demyx helped him stand up, then brushed the hair away from in front of Zexion's face. "Someone better? Zexy, I don't need anything better. No matter what you say, I'm _not _perfect. You're _not _worthless. You're wrong. You _are_ worth it." Zexion frowned. No, he didn't believe that. Demyx knew it, too. "You _are_. I'll prove it to you. Every day. I'll prove it to you again and again, until you finally believe me." Zexion took a step back, his hair falling back into place, and looked away. "You'd be wasting your time." he mumbled. Demyx shook his head. "No. Every second will be worth it, once you finally see. I'll wait for you forever. You'll see eventually."

Zexion turned back to face the blond boy. Demyx's aqua green eyes glittered with determination. When he spoke, it was music in the air. When he smiled, it was a treasure, a perfect treasure. It was gentle and kind, and warm. Every time Zexion saw it, he could feel a tiny section of his heart thaw, a tiny part of his brain give in. Maybe... maybe he _could_ prove it. Maybe, someday, Zexion _would_ believe him. Maybe. Just maybe. Maybe, the white daisy could cure him, bring him back from the filth he was immersed in. Maybe. Zexion slowly smiled, a tiny, hesitant smile. "Maybe I will. I hope so."

~End~

* * *

AFTERTHOUGHT: ok, I SWEAR by all that is holy to me that I did NOT plan on only having 6 chapters! (I'm not counting the preview, I'm probably going to delete it soon. It WAS only a preview.) I was just writing this chapter yesterday, and the closer I got to finishing, the more I was thinking, 'crap, it sounds like an ending'. Now it is an ending. I'm sad to see it go like this. T_T BUT! Because I love this story, and to prevent you all from killing me in my sleep because it's over so soon, I'm making a sequel as SOON as I get back on Sunday! :D It will be set RIGHT after this, no time gap at all. So this may be the end of this fanfiction, but it's NOT the end of the story! :D YAYZ! XD I'll hopefully have the first chapter up by Sunday or Monday, mkay? I think it'll be called 'Flower Melodies' or something like that, to continue the theme of a 'white daisy'. Look for it on Monday! ;) Until then, my lovely fans! *ish shot* X_x ok, ok, I'll do it again. Until then, lovely Zemyx fans! :D SEEYA! ^w^

P.S. No one's read my AkuRoku story yet. :( While I'm gone, why don't some of you take a look at it? I think it's lonely all by itself. XD


	7. NOTICE: PLEASE READ

Hey, people. I realized something, as I was waiting for the last review for chapter 1 of Water Lilies. I realized that a lot of you seemed to have disappeared, because I used to get at least 10 reviews almost immediately. *sniffle* I'm going to be a hopeful person and assume it's because you didn't know that the sequel was called 'Water Lilies' because I said a different title before, didn't I? For those of you who disappeared, I hope you'll come back. I miss my lovely fans! :( *ish shot* ok, ok. Let's try that again. I miss the lovely Zemyx fans! That better? XD Yeah. I'm so helpless. T_T Anyway, please come back. I look forward to seeing some review alerts in my e-mail soon! :D

P.S. This little letter will be deleted after like two weeks or so. :3


End file.
